The installation of window curtain rods can be cumbersome, requiring painstaking measuring. In order for window curtains to extend beyond the outer vertical edges of windows for light blocking and aesthetics, conventional window curtain rod brackets must be positioned at least an inch or more beyond the vertical edges of the window. This requires measuring outwards and then upwards for final bracket placement. In this process, mistakes in measuring are common, frequently resulting in misplaced holes in the wall and wall damage. Furthermore, when the final bracket placement of conventional window curtain rod brackets is at least an inch or more beyond the vertical edges of the window, the bracket is often mounted only onto drywall. When window curtain rod brackets are mounted only onto drywall they often come out of the wall when used with curtains other than light-weight curtains, draperies or sheers.
Accordingly, a need exists for a window curtain rod assembly that extends beyond the outer vertical edges of window that can installed without the need to measure and without bring mounted only onto drywall.